starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Innocents of Ryloth
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer=20 | schrijver= Randy Stradley Henry Gilroy | director= Justin Ridge | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 7 Maart 2009 | vorige= Storm Over Ryloth | volgende= Liberty on Ryloth }} 250px|thumb|Gegijzelde Twi'leks 250px|thumb|Nabat Innocents of Ryloth is de twintigste aflevering van Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) en het tweede deel van de 'Ryloth'-trilogie. Newsreel Invasion! Separatist leader Wat Tambor has taken control of the planet Ryloth and subjugates its people through a brutal droid occupation. In a daring surprise attack, Jedi Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano defeated the space blockade guarding the planet. Now, Jedi Generals Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi lead a massive invasion to liberate the starving people.... Synopsis Nadat Anakin Skywalker de blokkade rond Ryloth kon doorbreken, is het nu aan Obi-Wan Kenobi en Mace Windu om de grondaanval te leiden. Kenobi moet de Clones naar de stad Nabat leiden en er een landingszone vrijmaken. Drie Acclamators verschijnen in de atmosfeer. In Nabat krijgt TX-20 een communicatie van Wat Tambor. De Commander zegt dat alles in orde is omdat hij van plan is om de Twi'leks als schild te gebruiken en dat de Jedi hun lven nooit in gevaar zullen brengen. De Acclamators verschijnen en lossen de LAAT/i Gunships. Obi-Wan en Cody briefen de Clones waaronder Boil en Waxer. De Acclamators krijgen het zwaar te verduren en Clone Commander Ponds rapporteert dit tegen Mace Windu. Windu trekt zich terug en laat Kenobi zijn missie volbrengen. Ghost Company moet ten eerste de artillerie uitschakelen als ze de stad willen naderen. Het plan verloopt precies zoals TX-20 had gepland. In de jungles van Ryloth stuurt TX-20 zijn Battle Droids naar de rand van Nabat. Met EMP Grenades kunnen de Clones echter de Droids uitschakelen. Vervolgens wil TX-20 informatie vergaren over de Republic eenheid en stuurt Probe Droids op pad. Obi-Wan stuurt Cody, Wooley, Waxer en Boil op pad om de omgeving te verkennen. Waxer en Boil splitsen zich op. Cody en Wooley merken de Battle Droids op de binnenplaats op met de gegijzelde Twi'leks. Kenobi heeft een basis gemaakt in een oude kerk. Cody vertelt wat hij heeft gemerkt en Mace communiceert via Hologram. Ondanks de gijzelaars is Obi-Wan ervan overtuigd dat ze kunnen zegevieren. Een Probe Droid neemt echter hun communicatie op die TX-20 analyseert. Hij kent de reputatie van Kenobi. In het zuiden van de stad vinden Waxer en Boil een vijfjarig Twi'lek meisje genaamd Numa. Boil is gefascineerd door haar maar wanneer hij zijn hand aanbiedt, bijt ze in zijn vinger. Waxer neemt zijn helm af en Numa wordt rustiger nu ze ziet dat de Clones gezichten hebben. Ze noemt beide Clones 'Nerra'. Numa krijgt wat eten van de Clones die hun missie voortzetten. Numa volgt hen echter op een afstand. Plots staat ze voor de Clones waaruit blijkt dat ze haar stad zeer goed kent. De Clones worden door Numa naar een verlaten woning gebracht. Numa's huis is vernietigd en wanneer Waxer haar een Tooka Doll geeft, begint het meisje te wenen. De Clones proberen om haar te troosten. TX-20 begeeft zich in een ondergrondse stal van de Gutkurrs. Hij gaf opracht om de dieren uit te hongeren wat blijkt wanneer één van de beesten een Battle Droid stukbijten. In de kerk verzamelt Ghost Company maar Cody vraagt zich af waar Waxer en Boil zijn. Hij geeft opracht om hen te contacteren met een extra sterke transmitter. De Clones realiseren zich dat ze door Numa werden opgehouden en verzinnen excuses om aan Cody te vertellen. TX-20 merkt dat de Clones gaan oprukken en geeft opdracht om de Gutkurrs te lossen. De beesten haasten zich uit hun stallen richting Nabat. Numa merkt de Gutkurrs op en biedt de Clones een schuilplaats onder haar huis via een luik. De Clones kunnen net ontsnappen aan de woeste beesten. Ghost Company wordt verrast door de wilde beesten die de schoten afweren door hun pantsers. Obi-Wan gebruikt de Force om de Gutkurrs te lokken in een smalle doorgang en geeft dan opdracht om de rotsen stuk te schieten zodat de doorgang wordt geblokkeerd. Obi-Wan springt via de ruggen van de dieren over de rotsblokken heen. Op dat moment verschijnen Waxer, Boil en Numa. Obi-Wan communiceert in Ryl met Numa die de Clones door de tunnels naar de gijzelaars kan leiden. Kenobi deelt de groep in waarbij Cody's groep als afleiding moet dienen. Kenobi, Waxer en Boil komen bij de stallen uit van de Gutkurrs. De Clones en Kenobi verschuilen zich op het plein. Wanneer ook Cody arriveert, kan Kenobi in de eerste plaats de gijzelaars bevrijden die naar de grotten vluchten. Daar ontmoet Numa haar oom Nilim Bril die verrast en blij is om haar te zien. Nu de Twi'leks zijn gered, neemt Obi-Wan de artillerie onder handen. Hij bemant zelf één wapen dat door Waxer en Boil wordt ingladen. Kenobi vernietigt alle andere wapens totdat TX-20 zijn wapen opblaast met een AAT. De Clones en Kenobi worden versuft op de grond gegooid. Numa ziet dat haar vrienden in gevaar zijn en komt hen ter hulp. De andere Twi'leks volgen Numa's voorbeeld en vallen TX-20 aan. Wanneer de Droid Obi-Wan wil doden, grijpen de Twi'leks hem en trekken zijn kop van het lichaam. Nu de artillerie is vernietigd, kan Mace Windu landen. Ze moeten nu de stad Lessu zien te bevrijden. Waxer en Boil zeggen vaarwel tegen Numa. Ze noemt hen nog een laatste maal 'Nerra'. Obi-Wan zegt tegen de Clones dat dit 'broer' wil zeggen. Debuut *Waxer *Boil *Wooley *TX-20 *Numa *Nilim Bril *Gutkurr *Nabat *Tooka Doll *J-1 Semi-Autonomous Proton Cannon Cast *Dee Bradley Baker: Clone Troopers *James Arnold Taylor: Obi-Wan Kenobi *Corey Burton: Commander TX-20 and Nilim Bril *Matthew Wood: battle droids and Wat Tambor *Catherine Taber: Numa *Terrence Carson: Mace Windu *Tom Kane: Narrator Bron *Innocents of Ryloth op SW.com category:Televisie